You: And a Couple of Night Class Guys
by greybunny
Summary: What if YOU had an equal romance with one of the night class guys? What if YOU had a sweet taste of imaginative romance?Wanna find out? Click here. ON HIATUS.
1. Shiki Senri

_ Yay! My first fan fiction! _

_Originally I wanted to write up a story the first day I formed this account, however time got away from me with exams and such -_- _

_ BUT! Its summer already! That means I have a lot more free time than usual! _

_Anyway, this is my first story, and its just a little one shot about this fanfic I read earlier. It was really cute, so I'm writing up the same thing only with different guys. _

_So in full spirit of disclosure, I present to you my first Vampire Knight fanfiction. _

_**Disclaimer**__: __**I don't, unfortunately do NOT own Vampire Knight. I do however own this fanfic account and this story, for pure fun and entertainment.**_

_Shiki_

You go out on a nice, spring night where the moon reflects upon the river making it sparkle more than Aidou. You take your bag, which held your sketchbook and your speakers and ipod filled up with piano and violin music.

You set up your environment making it peaceful and calm. You enjoy the sound of the water gently hitting the walls of the grass. And then you begin your sketch.

The sketch itself was beautiful yet it lacked something, something important. Oh yeah that's right; love. However you didn't notice.

You see, whenever an artist draws or paints something, they always have to have love for their art; otherwise you wouldn't even call yourself an artist. However the artwork cannot lack its character, or personality. The art has to perform the actions they were created to do.

"_What do I do now…"_ you thought. You rip the art out of the red velvet sketchbook and throw it to the ground. And then you start another piece.

When you finished, you look at your sketch. You think your added love to your drawing and you added color this time to make the art pop.

After you added color, you look at it. It LOOKED like it had love however it didn't actually have it. You sigh in defeat. "What's wrong?"

You jump from surprise, and you turn around. It was Senri Shiki, the quiet one who always hung around Rima Touya under an umbrella to block out the sun. He has never talked to you, until this moment.

"Oh, Senri…um" you stutter for lost words. "I was just drawing something" _Bingo, right on the mark. _"Can I see?" his soothing and caring voice oozed with gentleness. "Um…sure." You hand him your finished drawing, the one with color.

"This is amazing." His dark eyes scanned the smooth paper and found something that I was confused by. "What?" you ask, "Oh nothing, its just that your sketch is amazing and all but your missing something" He said examining your page. "What is it missing?" "Love." "Excuse me?" "Love, every artist needs to appreciate their artwork otherwise it will lack character and personality". You can't remember the last time you were ever given this thing called love. The only love you have ever received was from the piano, your mother passed away from a heart disease. Before she died she said:

_The reason I'm dying sweetie is because your father never loved me. But if your heart is strong enough, I'm sure, no positive that I will always be with you. _

And with that your mother passed away and with you gripping a sketchbook she gave to you on your 5th birthday and tears that filled you heartbroken eyes. Your father sent you to Cross Academy so he can have time to think things over with a therapist.

"_? (A/N your name goes on the line)" his face is in front of yours, you can tell his eyes shook with a bit of worry. "Oh sorry I was just reminiscing." (A/N -_-)

"What are you listening to?" He asked when he saw my ipod. "Oh Mozart's Moonlight Sonatina" "That's a good piece, I love the way he explains his emotions on the piano." (A/N You guys should get into classical music, its amazing) Shiki said.

After your short discussion, you realize its almost morning. You reach for your stuff when a branch unexpectedly scratches your lip. In seconds, blood is coming out like a storm. You sense Senri's eyes go red as he watched intensively as your blood goes out. In seconds (A/N Dannnggg there is A LOT OF SECONDS in this story ^_^) you were pinned to a tree and Senri's tongue gently licks your bottom lip. And then he kisses you.

You moan silently as he continues to suck your blood out of your lip. He takes in your scent and struggles to remove himself from you. You sense this and you gently push him off you. His eyes regain his normal color and he says "_ I'm so sorry I could resist."

"….." "_?" He asks. Then you kiss him again, this time WITH temptation.

FIN.

Author: Huh?Huh? What did you think? I know, it may seem a bit rushed or something. But please give me your honest opinion by reviewing! Thank you for taking your time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed it!

-JanKayKay


	2. Ichijo Takuma

Hi Hi!

Jan-chan (Shorter version of Janelle-chan) here to give you another chapter of _You: And a Couple Of Night Class Guys!_

I'm so glad those who reviewed and read my story were so happy with my first chapter with Shiki Senri ^_^ (Gah! His name alone makes me want to let out a fangirl cry!)

Thank you for being patient; I'm such an awful updater… (Place cartoon version of me sighing in defeat)

Anyhoo! Presenting my second chapter! _**You: And a Couple of Night Class Guys!**_

And I would like to send a shout out to all those database websites (Wiki, Absolute Anime, etc) for helping me in the making of these chapters!

Gah look at me blabbering -_- Enjoy the story!

_**Takuma Ichijo**_

It was October 16. "The Day of the Fallen" as the Vampires would call it. The day where much blood would be produced because of all the ticks and sharp leaves and bare branches that scratch human flesh. Many Level B Vampires have suffered greatly over this fate, making them fall to a Level E Vampire. However, the Vampire Council took notice of this and sent all Vampires to a different area, where they would be safe from falling to a Level E.

You walk upon the leaves that fly pass you, like New York City streets at rush hour. You clutch your newly ordered manga against your skin and continue walking making sure that your manga doesn't fly away. You walk towards a swing you discovered when you first arrived at Cross Achademy. The swing was covered in vines and had closed up flowers around it making it like a dream. You sit on the swing not afraid of how old it was and the probability of it would collapse would be 90-100%

You read you manga "Vampire Knight" (A/N: Hehe surprised? "….." I thought so.) And you read through the pages so quickly that it could catch on fire (A/N: …Shut up. It's a cool figure of speech!)

Then, you feel a tap on your shoulder. "Hey _-chan. What are you doing out here?" Takuma Ichijo. The vice-president of the Moon Dorm. Green eyes, blonde hair, 6 friggin feet tall (A/N: Yeah, I'm not surprised about how tall he is…show off…no I'm kidding Ichijo your still my favorite!)

"Huh? Oh! Ichijo-kun. I'm sorry I was just reading." You say. "You know, if I was a prefect I would of given you a hard time!" His eyes smiled. _Oh god. This boy is trying to kill me. _

"Oh, sorry. I'll just go." "What manga were you reading?" he asks with a smile. "Its new, its called Vampire Knight." "I've heard of that! My favorite character is that guy who's a model and everything he's awesome (A/N: Put in a small bit of yaoi in there for you boy/boy fans ^^). Who's your favorite character?" "Haha, I love his best friend, however I think they like each other since they are ALWAYS seen together" you say. "I know, right? On one of the fan site discussion forums they agree entirely." Takuma sits down with you on the old bench.

You two lovebirds, or rather love vampires swing and talk up a good conversation about her manga book. _Creeekk!_ they swung again _CREEKK!_ As they kept talking they didn't realize that the old bench swing was about to collapse.

The old wood and rusted metal started to break and the two fell. Takuma hit the ground with you landing on top of him. "Oh uh..umm this is akward" you blush furiously making your pale skin turn a new shade of red. "Yeah…but its nice..in a way, I guess" you two stare into each other's eyes. It took Takuma less than a minute to reach up and kiss you reluctantly you kissed back in a passionate way. "Hey Takuma…we need to be somewhere dude. Takum- ok, I'm going to give you guys 5 minutes to fix yourselves and when I turn around, I'm going to pretend I didn't see you guys in **that** position." said Senri (Shiki). It took them 2 minutes to understand what was going on. Your legs were straddling Takuma Ichijo and your skirt was rising up and from his view he can almost, or well see your panties. Thank God Takuma isn't a pervert. And your shirt was hanging off your shoulders and Takuma's shirt was unbuttoned viewing his AMAZING chest (A/N: 0_0^ That's it! He's mine fangirls. MINE)

You immediately fix yourself and got off Takuma's lap blushing madly. Takuma also fixes himself and Senri yells "ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR NAUGHTY STUFF NOW?" "AHHH! WE ARE YOU YELLING?" you ask "1. Because you and Takuma cannot be trusted alone together. 2. Because when you guys are alone you turn to get to the naughty crap. 3. Because you guys turn to the naughty stuff you can turn into a huge make-out session and not hear me." You both sweatdrop.

The three of you walk out of the woods Senri far behind you and Takuma because he wants to make sure you guys aren't 'getting it on' and he's staying away because he doesn't want to hear any kinky crap. You two make a plan without words and decide to run ahead of Senri. Senri didn't even care as long as he didn't see anything.

And ahead, you and Takuma engage in a sexy make-out session. "I love you." Takuma admits "Me too" you say.

_XX*FIN*XX_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _You: And a Couple of Night Class Guys!_

This chapter was really fun to create and I think I've made a few errors. Please, if you spot any mistakes please tell me by PM-ing me or note it in the review box (however I would mind if it was seen by the public eye)

Haha I'm sure you boy/boy fans love that little s in there! Followed by the kinky shit. LOL. I love Takuma, and Shiki they are HOT. And also there's going to be an XTRA special guy I love so much, but he's not in the night class . I'm sure your minds are buzzing on who it is ;P

Anyway, don't forget to review!

-Jan-chan

_Next Chapter!_

_Kain!_

(P.S: Does anyone have any ideas for Kain? Cause I love him and all but he's not one I would think of romantically. Please help a girl out ^^ thanks!)


End file.
